Toxic
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: .:SasuNaru:. Extract from fic: Sasuke kissed his way up to Naruto’s mouth and asked, “My place tonight?” ONESHOT.


A/N: Alrighty guys! I'm experiencing writer's blocks recently for my continual "His Personal Attendant", aka HPA, so it will take awhile before another upload comes. xD

I got an idea for this one-shot while I came across "Toxic" by Britney Spears. The iTunes was on random, and I just thought it was very sexy, especially if applied on a SasuNaru story…-chuckles to herself- I mean, I don't like Britney Spears herself, but I pretty much liked this song. As for the dancing part later on, use your imagination! It'll be even better if you're actually a choreographer. xD Hehe, anyways…

Kiba: Hey! This is the first time I'm appearing on your author's notes! I'm so glad! –does happy dance-

Me: I swear you're random Kiba. You've gotta lay off the limitless amount of chocolates Naruto is giving you.

Naruto: 5 alcohol PER PIECE, what did you think?

Me: Okay, get him out of here, NOW. –pissed- I'm TRYING to write a story here! Aaaaaaand, once again, this is **SasuNaru which means boyxboy love, no like, no read!**

Enjoy!

Oh…And try to think of a girly Naruto. I mean, Naruto with more…feminine features. D

0000000000

**Toxic**

0000000000

"Naruto! Hurry! You've gotta put all these on for tonight's show!!" A pink haired girl shouted to a blond haired boy in annoyance while fumbling in a big bag for all the stuff that she needed. "I've been calling you for so long, why can't you hurry up and get here?!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan! I mean, was in the loo. Needed it very badly! And yes, I am aware of tonight's performance," The blond grinned sheepishly.

"Seriously, you should be a woman. I mean, you look too pretty for a guy…" Sakura smirked.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted. Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to continue.

"Anyway, tonight please choose the 'Guy of the Week' and give him a 'Love Letter' for that. Have you got that?" Naruto nodded, "Alright, good! Put on your best show Naruto. You never fail to disappoint Jiraiya-sama anyway. Just do what you do best!" The pink haired hostess smiled.

"No worries! I'll never give up! And that's my motto!" He grinned.

"And to think this is only your third performance, yet so many freakin' people are actually asking for you! I'm sure we'll make loads tonight Naruto!" Sakura's eyes sparkled at the thought of money, money and more money.

"Yeah yeah, I'm your money generator…" Naruto's face fell at that, though he knew Sakura was only joking.

"Aww, I didn't mean to be like that Naruto! Besides, the one getting most of the money would be you, since you're that popular…"

"Yeah…"

After 15 minutes of preparation, Naruto was ready to go for his performance in the biggest night club of Konoha, 'Icha Icha Paradise'!

00000

"Kiba, tell me why we have to go all the way there to discuss about our project?" An irate Sasuke gritted out while avoiding the groping hand of some random prostitute by the street.

Kiba had just called Sasuke out to say that they had to discuss a project that was very important, and was due next week Monday. He even claimed that he had been directly informed by Itachi himself. Because of this, Sasuke had dashed out of his house like the wind and got to Kiba.

Apparently, if Neji was here, he would have also been called out and Kiba must have said the exact same things. Both of them were serious work-a-holics.

"Dude, you gotta relax! You've been having so much stress under those crazy amounts of work that you had to do. I'm just taking you out to relax, to free yourself from the reigns of your crazy brother!" Kiba grinned.

Sasuke could only roll his eyes.

"I don't understand either. You very well know we're both very uninterested in this sort of shit," Hyuuga Neji frowned.

"Ahh! All the more to take you with me…" Kiba smirked.

"Yeah, because we have the looks and it definitely would attract all the girls to us, so you can have them all to yourself. Smart Inuzuka, since you know we're both gay," Neji actually looked impressed by Kiba's plan.

"Yeah, of course! Look, we're here! Dudes, as much as both of you are gay, the performer tonight is hotter than any other girl, I bet she can even turn on gay guys. There's no reason both of you would say she's ugly. Tonight performing is Naruko, a really famous dancer who just made it. They say it's her third time performing and she's already received so many love letters and so many requests asking to be her boyfriend. Oh, tonight's Monday, which means they have the 'Guy of the Week'," Kiba explained with excitement and the thought of seeing that hot Naruko that everyone was talking about.

"What was that? 'Guy of the Week'?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at that weird term.

"Ah, it's free drinks for you for the entire week, and when you reserve a karaoke room, you get to pick any girl in the club to spend time with you! Lovely isn't it?" Kiba's eyes looked dreamy throughout.

"Yeah yeah," Neji couldn't resist rolling his eyes, "Let's just go in already. You said the performance was at 8:15?"

"Oh! It's…8:15!? WHAT?! COME ON, LET'S HURRY GUYS!" Kiba pulled both of the males into the crowded night club.

Two girls greeted them once they entered.

_Bunny costumes. Eew._ Sasuke was cringing at how scantily dressed they were. They seemed to be selling their bodies more than they are selling the services of the night club…

They just got in and found a table near the front of the stage to be empty since the previous occupants just got up. They had ordered beers for themselves as they sat there, waiting for the performance to begin.

It was 8:20 and finally, the hostess of the night came out from the backstage.

"Sorry to have kept all of you waiting! Now, without further ado, shall we welcome the dancer for tonight, Naruko!" When the pink haired hostess mentioned Naruko's name, the crowd cheered loudly, including Kiba.

"This would be so fucking cool!" Kiba's smile grew even wider than before.

They expected to Naruko to appear from the backstage curtains, but from behind the curtains legs stretched out and girls in tiny mini skirts and tight shirts emerged. Many guys did catcalls at the girls on stage. They didn't see Naruko. Those girls assembled themselves and posed properly.

Then, everyone turned their heads back and saw a woman clad in black and posing, her side-view facing the stage. She was wearing a sleeveless tight leather top and an extremely short mini skirt. It gave a little of her midriff away. High black leather boots went with the whole outfit and she had a pair of black gloves too. It was kind of dark, but Sasuke could still make out that she wore enough make up to look presentable to the crowd.

She was nicely shaped. Her hips were pretty small though, for a girl. Her waist was relatively small too. Her hair was short (almost spiky) and more importantly she was blond. Sasuke vaguely wondered if she was a natural blond. All in all, she looked magnificent and totally sexy for this sort of an occasion. Sasuke looked carefully enough and saw the little upward curve of her lips, showing that she was entirely confident and ready for this performance.

The music came on. The crowd was instantly on their feet, wanting to get a glance at this Naruko. The song was "Toxic" by Britney Spears.

She turned her head sharply towards the stage at the start of the music. Her eyes looked wild but yet focused as she started to catwalk in the direction of the stage. As she walked by quickly, shaking her hips and smiling seductively, every single man in the room just stared as their 'angel' walked onto the stage.

When she started dancing, all the men were staring at the stage unblinkingly.

Kiba was doing the same, except for Sasuke and Neji. In fact, both of them just looked at that Naruko in distaste.

_Baby, can't you see, I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warnin'  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, baby give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it_

Naruko was displaying her skills very effectively. She had been making every male in the room (except for Sasuke and Neji) feeling very sensual. Really, even Kiba was already sporting a hard-on. Her seductive smiles and sexy movements was enough to make every one of the males in the room melt. Suddenly, it seemed like the whole place felt hot.

_Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head,  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?_

At the final sentence of the stanza, she took her index finger, stuck her tongue out a little and ran her finger down that pink tongue, down that (surprisingly small) chest and down that stomach. _So…sexy!!_ Kiba thought.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you_ (Sasuke swore she pointed at him.)_  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Most importantly, it was those pair of eyes. Those pair of eyes that she possessed, which was so blue it was ocean blue. Not just that, they were (most of the times) fixated on the Uchiha that just sat a few meters away.

Sure, she looked really very sexy for some weird reason. And that the Uchiha seated there was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and shifted a bit. Why did his pants feel tighter…?

_Oh shit. Great, I'm sporting an erection._ Sasuke sighed inwardly. He looked over at Neji and the other seemed to be totally unaffected by the blond girl.

_It's getting late to give you up  
I took a sip from my devil's cup  
slowly, It's taking over me_

_Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?_

By this time, everyone was really high, everyone was so into the sexy blond girl performing on the stage, no one had eyes for anyone else, but Naruko.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_(Taste of your lips I'm on a ride)  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Now, she was finished with her dance, and decided to move around in the crowd. She got down the stage and went to a number of tables, wiggling her hips a little, smiling at them…

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slippin' under (Toxic)  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?_

She went one round around a big bunch of tables, and was currently moving to Sasuke's table. She got to the raven and mouthed the last of the lyrics, all the while staring at the raven intensely and she took a seat on Sasuke's shoulder._  
_

_Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
(I think I'm ready now)  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now._

The music ended, and the crowd was crazy. Some even shouted "encore!" to Naruko. She merely smiled at the rest and turned back to the sexy raven.

"What's your name?" Naruko asked.

It took Sasuke a couple of seconds to regain his composure.

"Uchiha Sasuke," He answered, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I see…Nice and sexy name it is. Anyway, you've won the 'Guy of the Week' award," she paused and reached in between her breasts to take out the 'Love Letter' for Sasuke. He rose an eyebrow, but still took it wordlessly.

"Enjoy yourself here!" Naruko smiled and went off, with a large amount of her fans screaming behind her.

"What the hell dude! You just won the 'Guy of the Week'?! Oh gawd, treat me to drinks man!"

"Now's not really the time Kiba…" Sasuke was annoyed. He was still thinking why he could sport an erection just _watching_ that girl when he knew himself that he was gay. He was never bi, because he never looked at girls. He didn't even spare them a glance at all.

He opened up the letter and it read:

_Dear customer, _

_I congratulate you on winning this award, 'Guy of the Week'! Please do order drinks as much as you can, but don't get drunk…Even if you do please don't drive!_

_Also, you can use our karaoke rooms and pick any girl to keep you company for a certain amount of time. The girls though, are not for free. _

_That's all I need you to know. Have a pleasant time here!_

_Sincerely,_

_Naruko_

_P.S. I'm sure you'd be calling for me. You just gotta hold on for around 10 minutes after receiving this letter. Tell the pink haired girl (hostess of the night) Sakura to get you a room that I've picked out._

Sasuke was curious as to why he was so turned on by Naruko's dance.

He realized that this was the only chance he had to find out. Just right on time, the pink haired hostess was walking in his direction. He raised his hand to call for her.

Sakura blushed as she approached the handsome raven in front of her. "Yes sir? Can I help you?"

"I would like to pick a girl for tonight, and she would be Naruko," The Uchiha said and held out the 'Love Letter' for her to see.

"A-Ah…I see. I'll let her know later. Come on, follow me and I'll show you the way," Sakura went forward. Sasuke turned back, only turning to see that Kiba had disappeared along with Neji. He just ignored them and followed Sakura to a room numbered "109". She opened the door and allowed him in.

"Well, I'm afraid you'd have to wait a little bit for Naruko so…would you like some drinks?"

"Beer please, thanks," Sasuke said as he took a seat at the comfortable couches.

"No problem. Gimme a minute sir!" Sakura said as she left quickly, and went to tell her friends about her encounter with the handsome raven who won the 'Guy of the Week' award.

00000

He had been waiting for around 15 minutes, ever since Sakura rushed back with his drink. She offered to keep him company for awhile, but he turned her down, saying that he would be fine alone. The girl looked pretty sad and finally decided to take her leave.

He sat there just staring at his beer, wondering how the heck he felt like he needed that girl so much. Like the song, "Toxic"! He was so into this girl that he couldn't stop thinking of her. He knew from the start that he was gay because he never spared a glance at any other woman, except for his mother who was the nicest and least bitchy woman he'd ever met. She was extremely kind to him, loved him as much as she loved Itachi. His father was stricter, but still displayed some sort of concern for both their sons. Well, that was until they both got into a fatal car accident.

But that was not the point. The point was: he never felt so positive towards anyone except for his kin, but he knew how much he was attracted to his kin, it was those bonds that make them together. So far he never felt this much attraction and need towards a person before, not even for his mother or his brother, or any of his friends or kin.

"Why, thinking of something there Uchiha-san?" A voice spoke from in front of him, causing him to jump and spill a little of his beer. Apparently, it was Naruko, who had crossed her legs and rested her head on her hand while it was being supported by her leg. She was sitting on the table and her smile was…just…so damn fucking charming Sasuke just wanted to kiss her to death.

A (surprisingly deep) chuckle rang from the girl's throat, sending shivers up Sasuke's spine.

"Sorry, just spacing out…" Sasuke was melting from her gaze. Seriously, he never felt that much power radiating from someone as to even intimidate him. So far, it was only him who was the intimidating one.

"How cute! Hehe!" Her smile never left her face. "Since we have nothing much to do and you know that this is a karaoke room…Why don't we sing?"

"Ah? Erm, I don't sing, sorry…" Sasuke frowned a little. He really sucked at singing, or that was what he thought.

"Is it? Well, I guess we can just chat though? Since this is a night club filled with dancing, singing and fooling around…I think I'll just choose chatting."

"Well…where do you wanna begin?"

"Oh, I do have a question for you…" She took a seat beside the raven, unaware that she was showing a lot more thigh than needed. She had changed her outfit, and it seemed like her skirt was even shorter now, and Sasuke swore that he saw that little bit of white lacy panties…

"Uchiha-san? I would appreciate if you would stop staring at my panties," Naruko smirked and Sasuke just blushed the shade of a tomato.

"Sorry, but seriously, you should've worn a longer skirt," The Uchiha decided to look away.

"Ah, unfortunately I can't. Dress code."

"I see…What was your question again?"

"I asked why you came here. To drink with friends? Oh, and I saw your friends there just now. Apparently your spiky haired friend, the one who resembles the dog a little," At this point Sasuke chuckled at what she said and she continued, smiling, "was flirting, or at least making an effort to, with one of our colleagues. Seriously…But not like they mind anyway, I find him rather cute too."

Sasuke's eye twitched at the mention of Kiba being cute.

"And there's your brunette friend who saw our regular customer, Gaara and is currently having a make-out session at the back alley…" Naruko grinned at that.

"How did you know? CCTVs?" The raven smirked.

"Naw, we're not that rich. I went to the back alley and I saw them, really hot though. Why did he come here in the first place when he's gay?" Naruko was curious. And Sasuke asked himself the same question too: why did he come here when this place was obviously for guys who liked woman?

He answered the question since he knew the answer too well. "Because we were called by Kiba, the spiky haired one who looks a little like a dog, to meet him to discuss work. It was more like he wanted to watch your performance."

Unknowingly to the Uchiha himself, he was getting more and more comfortable with this Naruko.

"In a way, you're cheated, but still, I hope you didn't regret coming here…Did you enjoy my performance? This is only my third time, and I'm surprised by the response I got tonight…" Naruko actually looked pretty innocent now, like a kid. She was completely different from the girl that was dancing on the stage.

"Oh, I thought it was…well, the effect you probably wanted. I mean, your dancing skills are really good and all…" _Shit, I'm running out of things to say._

By this time Naruko had put her legs up at the table and sat comfortably on the couch.

_How un-girl-ish this woman is…Her panties are showing a little more…_Then it struck Sasuke. Girls are supposed to care about their image a lot more. Even if they were to act sexy, they would pretend to lure the guys into a trance, a trap of some sort and then…you know the story. However, she wasn't. She was just sitting there, looking at her own drink and waiting for Sasuke to say something. Also, girls had very nicely shaped hips, at least they have curves. But Naruko didn't seem to have them at all. Lastly, the thing that had bothered about him the most: her boobs. Not that he was a pervert or anything, but he realized that her boobs looked very fake. In a sense that they didn't look…real and it was kind of too juggle-y when she moved a bit, even though they weren't big at all. Of course, there was this strange attraction of the blond to him, so he couldn't be sure but…

_She could have been a guy!_ Sasuke thought. _It's not impossible, since I'm so attracted to 'her' and I keep thinking of 'her'. I know I'm attracted to guys only, so if she's a guy, it's possible! Plus 'her' features are not that lady-like anyway. The problem now is: how am I going to expose her…?_

Meanwhile as Sasuke was deep in thought and staring at the ground, it was Naruko's turn to have a good look at the Uchiha. He had handsome features and surely women were head over heels about him. He had weirdly styled hair, but it was still his own style. (She was starting to believe it was a reincarnation of a chicken butt.) His skin was pale, contrasting her own skin which was tanned. His eyes were calm, cool and collected. Those alluring dark orbs and the cool look would surely make any girl melt right before him.

And this was making Naruko feel a whole new sensation. She gulped as she moved a little toward his cheek, contemplating on whether she should give him a little kiss perhaps as a prize for…_I'm not sure myself…Prize for being able to win the award? Heh, doubt he'd believe it anyway…_ But the feeling that she was getting was too hard to ignore. She really wanted to place a little kiss on the raven's handsome face, at least to show a trace that she was there!

She put her legs down; her actions went unnoticed by the Uchiha as she inched closer toward his cheek.

At this moment, Sasuke decided to speak up, "Anyway, I-" And Sasuke turned.

Only to meet the lips of Naruko. Both their eyes widened in realization that…Naruko hadn't kissed his cheek but his lips! The same thought went through the Uchiha's head and he was panicking, even though he thought the kiss was really good. Naruko's mouth tasted sweet, something like honey. Perhaps he had a honey drink?

Naruko found Sasuke's mouth very…intoxicating. Yeah, tonight was everything related with 'toxic'.

The raven took the initiative to deepen the kiss, and the blond kissed back with just enough force as he put his hands around the Uchiha's waist to press their bodies tighter.

_This feels so good, I don't think I would like to stop very soon…_Naruko thought, her vision getting blurred and hazy.

_This is my chance!_ Sasuke moved to push the blond down, effectively pinning the girl on the couch. He continued to kiss her feverishly as he found her so addictive; he didn't think he would stop any time soon. His tongue soon found its way into the sweet hot cavern of Naruko's mouth, and licked every nook and cranny of it, making sure he tasted Naruko.

Just then, Naruko's brain started to give off warning signals that this man could most likely expose her. But she was too late, for the man kissing her had put his hand on her 'breast' and burst it. He did the same to the other balloon.

She opened her eyes, half expecting him to be angry but it turned out that he was smirking instead. To her horror, Sasuke had reached under skirt and pulled the white lacy panties down, revealing a very…manly body part that was slightly 'upright' now…

The damned smirk just wouldn't leave the Uchiha's face. 'Naruko' just SO wanted to smack it off of his face.

"What is your name?" Uchiha Sasuke asked smugly, happy to have exposed the boy in front of him and knowing that his questions about which gender he ultimately preferred had been solved.

The blond boy realized that he couldn't hide it any further already and blushed a little, feeling just _too_ naked, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"I see…Nice and sexy name it is," Sasuke said, repeating Naruto's earlier words.

"Hmph! Expose me if you want, no point staring at my dick since nothing would happen."

This blond boy in front of him suddenly looked so…edible. Sasuke just couldn't resist the blush that was on Naruto's face and those lips that were pouting. And whatever that was under the skirt just needed attention right now. So, Sasuke would be very willing to solve the 'problem' for Naruto.

"I'll just let you know that I won't leave until I solve that 'problem' of yours…" Sasuke smirked and pushed himself back a little.

"What are you talk- AHH!" Naruto suddenly shut his eyes tight as he felt himself being taken in. He threw his head back in pure pleasure and released a throaty moan as Sasuke worked on that stiff member, licking the head of Naruto's length and then taking him all in again. It was pure ecstasy for Naruto as he continued to moan and arch his back at Sasuke's actions. He had no idea why the heck the raven in front of him would be able to turn him on so much.

He swore he was dying from hyperventilation, the adrenaline that ran in his body and the exhilaration that he was experiencing from just that blowjob the boy in front was giving to him. He fisted his hands into Sasuke's hair, forcing the Uchiha forward and taking him in even more.

His panting got harder and deeper and more frequent. He knew he was leaking with pre-cum and he kept moaning, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke (if it was possible) smirked at the blond. _At least I got what I wanted. The wonderful sounds that he is making…The sexy and throaty moans that I'm getting are more than enough for tonight. I think I'm seriously addicted to this guy…And I LOVE the way he says my name…_

Naruto was thinking of the same thing too. How could anyone be as sexy as Sasuke, and even when delivering a blowjob, he looked sexier than ever! If Naruto was a girl, he would've drooled, a lot.

"Ah! I'm…I-I'm going to-to co-!" Naruto shut his eyes tight as he emptied himself into Sasuke's mouth. The raven took it all in and drank it down.

Naruto laid down on the couch and he felt tired all of a sudden.

Sasuke kissed his way up to Naruto's mouth and asked, "My place tonight?"

"I don't mind," Naruto grinned mischievously.

"We have a lot to do tonight. I'm afraid you won't get to sleep much…" Sasuke said suggestively.

"Let's see how many rounds I can last…You know, I'm known to have an amazing amount of stamina…"

"Oh? Then let's see if you can withstand my well-planned…activities …" Sasuke smirked evilly.

Though Naruto was a slightly bit intimidated, but he could take anything that came his way.

The only thing he didn't know was that Uchiha Sasuke could be a perverted pervert if he wanted to, and he could be _very_ serious when he wanted to.

The blond just didn't know what he got himself into.

0000000000

A/N: Finally! I am so proud of this one! And OMG! A BLOWJOB?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! I'm so proud of myself because I've done something that I've never done before, writing something as explicit as that. Well, for me I didn't dare write things like that because I knew I have horrible imagination, but due to the degree of 'sexiness' of this story, I felt that I had to write it in no matter what.

Well what they do later is what you can imagine! –chuckles-

Thanks all for reading!

Sasuke: Damn Naruto, you tasted so good. I wanted more. I sucked you off like, 7 times that night but it wasn't enough!

Naruto: …YOU PERVERT! STOP TELLING OTHER PEOPLE WHAT WE-

Sasuke: I made him change into a bunny costume, the ones we saw at the club, and I swear those pink lacy pan-! –SMACKEDSLAPEDKICKEDPUNCHEDSTRANGLEDHITDEMENTED!-

Naruto: NOW THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU A LESSON! HMPH! –stalks off-

Me: Naruto sure is pissed. No worries people! If I have a chance and that I dare to write BEYOND this, I shall let you guys on what Sasuke and Naruto di-!

Naruto: -RUNS ME OVER WITH BULLDOZER, CUTS BODY UP AND THEN FEEDS TO SHARK-

Me: I feel…dismembered. xD

Oh yes, and again, Cami has disappeared, so no one is able to beta my stories, very unfortunate and sad!! So please bear with the mistakes!


End file.
